big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile: LordNour
[[User:LordNour|''LordNour'']] is a semi-active commenter who has joined GoComics in June 2017. Under the name Nate's the Greatest (which he will be changing soon,) he has not been involved in the Great Poll War or Poll War II, but he has been watching them, occasionally dropping comments when Mrs. Godfrey was playing victim in Poll War I. Discovering Gocomics In January 2017, LordNour wanted to read some Big Nate online, due to him not having that many Big Nate books. He searched the web for a solution, until he came across GoComics. He was fascinated, and every day he would come and check out the new Big Nate strip that Lincoln Peirce published. He checked the comments and found that things were mostly peaceful. It appeared, to this new face on the website, that he has finally found a source to get a laugh every day. Getting an account on Gocomics By June, LordNour had been actively reading the comics every day. One day a thought came to his mind: "Why not make an account here? It'd be fun, I guess!" And so he did, he made an account under the name of Nate's the Greatest (due to him not being the greatest at creating names) and was satisfied. Unfortunately, he hasn't read the comments for the past month, so he did not know what was the mess he put himself in- The Great Poll War. One fine day... One day, LordNour was reading the comments after finishing up with the strip, and THIS is what he found: This comment seemed fairly innocent. LordNour didn't put much thought about it, and due to some backlash it was getting, did not reply. But then he started getting annoyed when this one popped up: BANANAS? Is it really any of your business, tbh? The stupidity of those polls was a bit agitating, but he did not reply, as he was new and didn't want to get involved in a conflict literally a week after making an account. He went inactive for a bit - simply reading the strip was enough. Occassionally he read the comments but didn't want to take part in this madness. He then saw Mrs. Godfrey playing the role of victim, and occassionally dropped angry replies. But then one day, as he was reading the comments, he saw this: What's this? Let's go check it out... Joining the Wiki Let's just say Gollum's article was a barrel of laughs. Seriously, that gave me a good chuckle. LordNour then thought to himself: "Why not make an account here? This site looks like it has potential!" He made an account, and called it LordNour. He did not say anything at first, only reading the sites. Gradually he began to comment a bit, but went largely inactive after his computer broke. Involvement in Poll War II Unfortunately, LordNour wasn't involved in Poll War II, though when he returned to the wiki and the comments, he learned that there was a new spammer. He returned to comment every once in a while, and tried to avoid fighting with anyone. Yee War This was the breaking point for LordNour. Even though he generally tried to avoid spammers, that was it. A user named Yee posted unbiased "Worst Commentor Award" and played the role of victim. He didn't pay much attention until the spammer began impersonating respected commenters, like President Snoopy and Gollum. He left many angry replies, got in an argument with Arica Jade (which to be fair, she was kinda right about me trying to get people to flag Yee), and flagged the living hell outta Yee's comments. Thankfully, the user was banned, and peace returned to the comment section. Present-day contributions LordNour is now trying to contribute, and is active on the wiki and the comments. Although he doesn't contribute to the community stories (He doesn't like Joe Moraliste), he generally tries to be friendly and leaves a message daily in the wiki and tries to comment when he can. Relationships with other users ComedyProfessional: LordNour thinks of ComedyProfessional as a good friend, and they agree a lot on who Yee really is. He also appreciates that he likes memes. Outcastsage9033YT: LordNour thinks of Outcastsage as a friend, and he doesn't really mind his spelling errors. He likes talking with Outcastsage and ComedyProfessional on the recent spammers and the reruns. Gollum: LordNour respects Gollum, and likes his witty, sarcastic remarks about Hev1 and on the comments. He greatly enjoyed reading the articles he made and was pretty sad that he left. Nate Clone: LordNour thinks of Nate Clone as a friend, and also respects him. He is trying to get Nate Clone back in the GC comment section again, and they had a shared opinion about the new novel Mr. Peirce is making. MemeMachine1.0: LordNour sees Meme_Machine as an acquaintance, and though they do not talk much, he respects how he likes memes, and respects his choice about leaving the comment section. BiggerNate91: Though LordNour and BiggerNate don't talk much, LordNour respects his mature action during Poll War II and respected how he saw the good even in an infamous spammer. Yee: LordNour HATES Yee, and really dislikes his biased comments, his playing of the role of victim, and his spam. He hopes that Yee would get banned and that his spam would stop. Category:Profiles Category:Users